


Où sont les fesses d'antan?

by Sath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath
Summary: Christophe Giacometti's ass speaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> This is earnest.

_Où sont les fesses d'antan?_

Where are the buttcheeks of yesteryear? - François Villon, if he’d written about butts more

~

Come closer, my friend. Closer. Closer still. Don’t be shy—I like to be watched. Ah, there you are. Allow me to introduce myself: I am the ass of Christophe Giacometti. He is a world-famous skater, but I am the true star. When you see Chris’s gigantic quadruple Lutz, it is I who is behind this gravity-defying feat of athletic majesty. Did you like what I did just there, with the pun? I’m charming, I know.

Chris and I have been joined at the hip for twenty-five years.  We have shared triumphs, sorrows, and many lovers. Even when Chris is disappointed in himself, I am proud of him. How else could I feel towards him? He nourishes me, rubs scented lotions over me, and clothes me in soft silks and satins. We are always cheek to cheek, and together, we experience ample and boisterous penetration. _C’est la vie._

But there is something that I must confess. I am supremely muscular, an inviting delectation of male flesh, and Chris knows how to show me to best advantage. He has built entire routines around my display, caressing me for thousands of hungry eyes, flaunting me for the judges. On the ice, we are truly alive. Every nerve is on fire!

Yet with the years, our joy is fading. Nothing I do has brought Chris to that most blissful metal: gold. We give the ice everything we have. I flex, I wriggle, I rise and fall for the audience. I thought that I finally had my chance when the ass of Victor Nikiforov left the ice. But then that upstart, that arriviste, Yuuri Katsuki’s ass dashed my hopes from beneath that devilish, flaring red skirt! Oh, if only I had teeth to gnash in frustration.

That ass came like a storm breaking over the horizon. I first felt it brush against me while we danced together on the pole, clamoring for the attention that is rightfully mine. It is an ass of deceptive power. Who could have expected that Yuuri Katsuki’s ass would trample my hopes and conquer my esteemed rival, Victor’s ass? Yes, Yuuri’s ass is pert. But it is inexperienced, unused to the spotlight. I am the master of seduction. Yuuri’s precocious ass cannot sustain the audience forever. And when his ass’s magic fades?

I shall be there. And this time, I will not accept second place—not to any other ass. 

_Allez!_


End file.
